


In the Forest Singing Sorrowless

by Ilya_Boltagon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birds, Birdwatching, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grandfather-granddaughter bonding, Humor, Newborn Children, some foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/pseuds/Ilya_Boltagon
Summary: In Tol Galen, a young family awaits the birth of its newest member. Beren spends time with his young granddaughter while they await the birth of Dior and Nimloth's second child. But something unexpected occurs with this birth...Written as an early birthday gift for a friend of mine, The_Long_Defeat.  As requested, here it is! Hope you like it.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Dior Eluchil & Beren Erchamion, Dior Eluchíl & Elwing, Dior Eluchíl & Lúthien Tinúviel, Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath, Elwing & Nimloth of Doriath, Elwing and Beren Erchamion, Elwing and Luthien Tinuviel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	In the Forest Singing Sorrowless

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from a line in the song Aragorn sings to Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring book, of Beren and Luthien, at the end, concerning their fate: 'And long ago, they passed away, in the forest singing sorrowless.'

Beren stepped outside, his head tilted towards the sky, breathing deeply of the cool, fresh air outside, almost instantly relaxing once he was away from the noise and tension indoors. He should have remained, he knew that, to support his family, but, really, there was little he could do. Luthien was tending to Nimloth, Dior at her side, along with another healer, and Nimloth's cries of pain as she fought to birth this second child grated on his nerves. She had struggled to birth Elwing, some years ago, and he could not help but worry for his daughter-in-law now. Elwing's birth, though hard, had been over and done by this point. Yet, this time Nimloth still labored, many hours after the birth had begun.

The Elves here at Tol Galen had been astounded enough that Dior had married 'so young', as they put it, and he supposed, to them, twenty-two was absurdly young. His becoming a father a mere two years later had been- to Elven eyes- utterly scandalous, but Beren did not see it that way. His son was half Edain, and was of a perfectly fine age to start a family. Besides, he and Luthien were Mortal now. His lone hand clenched, trying not to think of how many years they might- or might not- have remaining to them. They had been fortunate indeed to see their son reach adulthood, and to see him married and blessed with his own children.

A quiet sniffling sound reached his ears, disturbing his thoughts, and he glanced in the direction of the noise, a small smile appearing when he espied little Elwing huddled beneath a hedge. Going to join her, he sat down nearby, ignoring the aches and pains in his bones as he did so.

Her eyes, the same startling silver as Luthien's, and Dior's, widened. “Daerada!”

He still felt a surge of warmth at hearing himself called that: for far too long, he had believed he would never have a family of his own, and at times it still amazed him to see Dior, tall and strong, the very image of Luthien in male form, and this, Dior's own daughter, with the same dark brown hair and tanned skin that Beren himself sported... it was a miracle, one he would never cease to be thankful for. “Now, what are you doing out here all by yourself, tithenig?” In truth, he knew there was little danger here, but his five-year-old granddaughter was still not permitted to wander outdoors alone. “Did you run away from your nurse again?”

“No.” Elwing's little face set. “She went to see when I could see Nana and Ada, and the new baby, but Nana's still crying. Nurse says she's fine, but I don't like it, so I came out here to find some birds to talk to.”

“Mm-hmm.” In truth, Beren sympathized with the little girl. He did not like listening to the sound of Nimloth's birthing pains, and he knew full well what was going on. What must little Elwing think, hearing her mother's cries but forbidden to see her for several hours? “And did you find any?”

Elwing's tiny face lit up, thrilled, no doubt, to be able to share her knowledge. “Yes! I heard nightingales and finches and thrushes and blackbirds and bluebirds, oh, and there's a magpie in that tree over there, building a nest.” She pointed, and Beren looked over and nodded sagely, although in truth, he could not make out a bird among the branches. He had no doubt she was right though- since she had learned to speak, birds had always fascinated her, and they often seemed to flock to wherever she was. Without warning, Elwing scampered to her feet and outstretched her hand. “Watch this, Daerada!” Her voice was almost a whisper, her expression intent on the forest before her, so earnest it almost made Beren laugh.

Wings fluttered, and a small bird winged its way from the trees to sit calmly in Elwing's palm. She stared, evidently fascinated. “I've never seen a bird like this before.” Her face scrunched in a frown before she glanced back at him. “What is it, Daerada?”

Standing, Beren went to join her, moving quietly lest he frighten the bird off and thus upset Elwing. “It's an oriole,” he whispered, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Haven't you seen these before?”

Elwing shook her head, her brown curls flying. “He's so pretty.”

Indeed, the bird was striking, with its bright orange body a sharp contrast to its black wings and head. It let out a chorus of chirps, and Elwing tilted her head as if listening, and giggled.

Beren paused. He had learned the tongues of birds and beasts, long ago, in his wanderings. Not for the first time, he wondered if Elwing had some natural gift for the same thing, where birds were concerned, at least- she often seemed to be conversing with her avian friends. “What did he say?” He knew, of course, but was curious to see if Elwing understood any of its speech.

Elwing's face scrunched up. “He says he saw Ada and Nana a few days ago, and wants to know if... her eggs hatched yet?” Big, puzzled eyes stared up at Beren. “What does he mean, Daerada?”

Beren thought fast, even as he struggled not to laugh. “Birds don't think in the same terms we do, tithenig. I think he just means, is your baby brother or sister here yet.”

“Oh.” Elwing returned her focus to the oriole, which remained on her hand, warbling away again. “He wants some fruit now. I'm sorry,” this to the oriole, “I don't have any.”

Another chirp, and the bird was gone. Elwing sighed. “When _will_ the baby get here? It's taking a very long time.”

Beren wrapped his handless arm around her, swinging her into the air. She shrieked with laughter until he settled her on his shoulders, beginning to walk back towards the house. “It won't be long now, Elwing. I promise.”

“It's been _forever_ ,” Elwing sighed dramatically. “And why do Nana and Ada need another baby anyway? They've got me!”

“Don't you want a baby brother or sister?”

“I don't know. Nurse says babies can't do anything at first. They just lie there and cry. It sounds boring. I thought I would be able to play with my brother or sister.”

This time Beren had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “You will be able to, eventually. But yes, at first, the baby will not be able to do much. You'll still be able to help, though, if you want.” He thought for a minute. “You know how, when birds' eggs hatch, the hatchlings cannot move or feed themselves for a while?”

“Yes...”

“Babies are a bit like that. They need lots of help until they get bigger.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Does that mean I can feed the baby worms?” Elwing's tone was utterly sincere, and Beren craned his neck to look at her, slightly concerned- if she attempted such a thing, no doubt he would be blamed for 'explaining' things to her in such a way. To his relief, she had a hand pressed to her mouth, stifling giggles, which turned into peals of chirping laughter as he playfully shook her (while making sure she could not fall.)

“Very funny.”

Elwing could barely speak for her laughter. “You thought I really would!” She shook her head. “I _know_ babies only drink milk.”

“At first, yes. I-” They were in sight of the house now, and Beren let his words trail off, seeing Luthien standing outside, likely looking for them. A smile broke over her face as they approached, and Elwing waved. “Daernana!”

“Hello, precious. Have you been keeping Daerada company?” Luthien's tone dropped, her voice conspiratorial. “I'm glad, because he was getting bored of all the waiting.”

Elwing squirmed, leaning forward, and Beren let Luthien take her from him, exchanging an amused look with his wife.

“Mm-hmm. We went into the woods, and I made friends with an oriole. It was really pretty.” Elwing's eyes widened, as if she had just realized what Luthien's presence outside might mean. “Is the baby here? Is Nana alright?”

Luthien's answering smile, as she held Elwing close, held both love and a hint of mischief. “Nana is fine. She and Ada are waiting to see you- and Ada said to tell you that you have to apologize to your nurse for running off yet again, by the way.”

Elwing let out a put-upon sigh. “ _Fine._ ”

“But that can wait a while.” Eyes sparkling, Luthien shifted Elwing to one hip, wrapping her free hand around Beren's, leading him inside. “For now, you should come and meet your new baby brothers.”

Elwing nodded eagerly, then blinked, while Beren almost stumbled. “Baby _brothers_? Wait- Luthien-you don't mean-”

She nodded, beaming. “That's why it took so much longer this time. It's twins.”

“Two babies!” Elwing clapped her chubby hands excitedly. Wriggling out of Luthien's grasp, she darted indoors on her own, racing up the stairs to her parents' room. “Nana, Ada! Can I see my baby brothers? How come there's two, and why didn't you tell me?” She was out of sight in minutes, and Luthien shook her head with fond exasperation.

“And to think, we will have all this exuberance again in a few years, but with twice the amount.”

“And twice the trouble.” Beren added wryly, still dazed with shock. “Twins... I don't think that's ever happened in my family before. I don't know if it's occurred in yours?”

“Not that I know of.” Luthien shrugged, squeezing his hand with her own. “Perhaps it is just another sign of blessing for our family, that our numbers swell so quickly.”

“Perhaps.” He gazed into her eyes, feeling the same overwhelming rush of love that he always did in her company, part of him still astounded that this beautiful woman loved him, had given up nearly all she was for him- it still felt like a dream, sometimes, even after all these years.

Her lips brushed against his, tenderly, as if she knew his thoughts, and he held her close for a moment, before they went into their son's room, Beren eager to meet the new additions to their family. Grandsons, and _twins_ , at that. He could scarcely believe it. What had he ever done to receive such blessings from Iluvatar- a wife, a son, a law-daughter, and now _three_ beautiful grandchildren...

Nimloth was half-sitting, half-lying on a couch, looking weary but blissful. Dior, a look of awe in his eyes, was seated next to her, his arm around her shoulders, his eyes darting every so often to the two bassinets at the side of the couch, and the two blanket-wrapped bundles within.

Elwing stood at the foot of the bassinets, peering in curiously. “They look funny.”

To be fair, Beren mused, to the eyes of a five-year-old, newborn babies would look odd. Tiny, red-faced, with scrunched up features, eyes firmly closed, he thought they were some of the most incredible things he had ever seen- the others being: Luthien, Dior, and Elwing, of course. (And the Silmaril, currently in Elu's possession in Doriath, but that did not truly compare with the beauty of one's own beloved kin, in his mind.)

Elwing suddenly let out a gasp, reaching gingerly towards the babies. “They have silver hair, like Daernana's Ada!”

Beren started- was she right? First his coloring appearing on Elwing, and now her baby brothers took after Adar Elu? He peered closely at the babes, amazed to see that she was right- pale silver wisps of fluff adorned both their heads, nothing like the dark hair sported by himself and Elwing, or Luthien and Dior's ebon tresses. Nimloth's hair was a pale blonde, but nowhere as light as what the newborn twins had. Physical inheritance certainly worked in odd ways, he mused. Perhaps it was because his son and grandchildren were of three different kindreds, Elves, Men and Maiar? Not that it mattered, they were all perfect as far as he was concerned, regardless of whom they took after.

Dior nodded proudly. “He will be pleased when we take them to introduce him to them, when they are a little bigger.”

“Can I come too?” Elwing already sounded excited.

“Of course, silly girl.” Nimloth still sounded weary, but managed a smile for her daughter. “As if we would leave you here.”

Dior looked hopefully at Beren and Luthien. “Will you accompany us this time, Naneth, Adar?”

They exchanged looks, then Luthien shook her head. They had not been to Doriath since Dior's wedding- their mortality had begun to show, physically, and neither of them had missed the pain in Elu and Melian's eyes when they noticed. They would not do that to them again.

“It's your place to present your family to your grandfather, Dior. Ours is to remain here, in our home, and keep things running until your return.”

Dior looked disappointed, but not surprised- they had not gone to Doriath for Elwing's presentation, either. Wiping the melancholy look from his face, he turned and swept Elwing up in his arms. “Don't you want to know your brothers' names, iell nin?”

“Yes!”

He carried her closer to the bassinets, setting her down, and gesturing towards one sleeping infant, then the other. “This is Elured, and Elurin.”

Elwing smiled, very gently reaching out to touch Elurin's face. His eyes opened, as if his sister's touch had woken him, and he let out a whimper, before his eyes- the same silver color shared by all those born into the family- seemed to lock on Elwing.

“Hello, Elurin.” She whispered. “I'm your big sister Elwing. It's nice to meet you.”

A snuffle, and the baby drifted back into sleep. Elwing smiled, as if he had actually replied, and she scampered to her mother's side, snuggling up to her. Nimloth pressed a kiss to her daughter's curly head.

“I can help you take care of them if you want, Nana. They're really cute, even if they are kind of red.” Elwing's tone was decisive, and the adults had to struggle not to laugh. The overall atmosphere, though, as Dior resumed his seat behind Nimloth, their daughter snuggled between them, their sons sleeping nearby, and his parents looking on, was one of utter peace and contentment.

Luthien's head rested on Beren's shoulder as they gazed at their growing family, and both had the same thought: Let this happiness last as long as it can, for them, at least. The more memories they could create now, while this family was complete, the easier it would be for Dior once they endured their mortal fate and left him to make his own way in this world. That one thought was bittersweet, marring this perfect day, so Beren tried to set it aside. They were all here now, and they were safe and happy. This was a day to celebrate new life, and no time to linger on sad thoughts.

Nimloth drifted to sleep, likely still exhausted from the birth. Elwing drifted off not long after, and Dior simply remained where he was, eyes closed, contentedly surrounded by his family.

“Elured and Elurin, hmm?” Beren whispered to Luthien. Heir and Remembrance of Elu. Would that be their fate, someday, to dwell in Doriath, Elu's literal heirs, instead of here in Tol Galen? “Have you seen aught of their futures?”

Luthien leaned back against him. “No. Not more than that they will dwell in Doriath for a time as children. I can only see that one glimpse.”

She did not seem troubled, so Beren let it go. “Your parents will be pleased to have their great-grandchildren around, I am sure.”

“Yes. Adar especially, given that Nimloth named the boys for him.” Luthien let out a sigh. “But for now, they are all ours. No courtly pressures, no expectations. Just our family, and our love for them.”

“They will always have that, no matter how far apart we are.” A comfortable silence fell, Beren and Luthien reflecting on their past, and gazing contentedly at the family they had fought so hard to have, Luthien humming softly, a song of greeting and welcome, Beren thought, recognizing the tune from when Dior, and then Elwing, had been born. Despite all the hardship, pain and loss they had endured... It had been worth it, in the end, for they had this. Each other, in their own home, surrounded by their family.

There was nothing more either of them could ever want from life.

* * *

Elvish Translations: Tithenig: little one. Daerada/Daeradar: Grandpa/Grandfather. Daernana/Daernaneth: Grandma/Grandmother. Ada/Adar: Papa/Father. Nana/Naneth: Mama/Mother. Iell nin: my daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this canon, Elwing is the oldest child of Dior and Nimloth. I know some versions of Tolkien's works may contradict this, but it's not stated in the Silmarillion which of their children were born first except that the book explicitly refers to Elured and Elurin as 'the young sons of Dior' whereas Elwing is just 'daughter of Dior', and I'm using that as my source. Besides, she was the one entrusted with the Silmaril when the Feanorians sacked Doriath, and I've never thought that would happen if she was only an infant at the time. Sorry if this annoys anyone. Also, my version of Elwing has Luthien's eyes, but otherwise her coloring resembles Beren's. Elured and Elurin will eventually take after Elu Thingol, hence the silver hair.
> 
> Beren's ability to speak the tongues of birds and beasts is not canon in the Silmarillion, but it states 'he became the friend of birds and beasts'. I have taken it a bit further, and decided they taught him their language.


End file.
